Expecting the Worst
by Skylark Starflower
Summary: [C'est fini!] The baby is here! Read to find out more!
1. Prologue

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony/not me.  
  
Heh. I really need to stop being so inspired all the time. I promise I'll try to get my other fics done, too. ^_^ But anyway, here's my newest piece. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Expecting The Worst  
  
Started Oct. 9th, 2003  
  
Written By Skylark Starflower  
  
Prologue  
  
Virginia watched Catherine sweep past her, humming a jaunty little tune as she headed to the kitchen. The young drifter inclined her head, smiling.  
  
"She sure seems happy about something today, Clive. Any idea what that may be?"  
  
The sniper shook his head. "I have no idea."  
  
Gallows grinned and nudged Clive in the side. "I bet I know what it is," he chuckled. Clive merely scratched the back of his neck, his eyes closed and a slightly embarrassed grin on his face.  
  
Jet rolled his eyes. "Is that all you ever think about, Gallows?"  
  
Gallows glared doom at Jet. "No," he snapped, "sometimes I think of pummeling a certain sulky punk!"  
  
"Children!"  
  
The two boys winced at the sound of Virginia's voice and stopped arguing. Before Virginia could continue, however, Catherine poked her head into the room.  
  
"Virginia, could you give me a hand in here, please?"  
  
The female Drifter nodded and followed Catherine into the kitchen. Once inside, Mrs. Winslett turned to Kaitlyn, who was wiping off the table.  
  
"Dear, could you go bother your father for a while? Virginia and I need to talk."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded and left the room as Catherine motioned for Virginia to take a seat, then sat down as well.   
  
"You're probably wondering why I'm so happy, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't think I've seen you this cheerful since the charges against us were dropped."  
  
Catherine smiled. "I'll tell you, but please, promise not to tell Clive?"  
  
Virginia nodded. "So, what's the big secret already?"  
  
Catherine leaned over and whispered something in Virginia's ear.  
  
* * *  
  
The three male drifters jumped, startled, as Virginia's cry of surprise echoed around the house. Gallows gave Clive a strange look.  
  
"What did she tell her?"  
  
Clive shrugged. "As I said before, I have no idea." 


	2. Month One Breaking the News and Clive C...

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony/Not me.  
  
Nothing much to say. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and I've got this in my bio, too, but I doubt anyone really looks there: If you know where I can get a copy of the script for Wild Arms 2, or if you have one and wouldn't mind sending me a copy, please e-mail me. It'll be a big help. ^_^  
  
Month One- Breaking the News and Clive Control  
  
"Virginia, please, keep your voice down."  
  
Virginia laughed and did as Catherine asked. "That's great, Catherine, but why don't you want Clive to know? This is a good thing, right?"  
  
"It is, but... would you believe me if I told you that Clive is terribly overprotective?"  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"I wish I were," laughed Mrs. Winslett. "Let me tell you about the first time..."  
  
* * *  
  
~"Catherine, what are you doing?"  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm standing up, Clive. What does it look like?"  
  
"You cannot do that! Sit, and I'll get whatever it is you are looking for."  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, Clive."  
  
"...oh."~  
  
* * *  
  
"Seriously? I can't imagine Clive doing that."  
  
"Well, he does. I don't know if I'd be able to put up with another nine months of being treated like delicate china."  
  
Virginia laughed. "But last time, you also didn't have Gallows, Jet and myself around. We'll help keep Clive in line for you. You'll see."  
  
"Can I get that in writing?" smiled Catherine.  
  
It was at that moment that Gallows chose to stick his head into the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, you two finished with your girl talk yet? Some of us are hungry out here!"  
  
The two girls laughed, and got back to fixing dinner.  
  
* * *  
  
Jet shot Gallows a dirty look as the Baskar continued to stuff his face. Gallows swallowed his mouthful and beamed at Catherine.  
  
"You are such a wonderful cook, Catherine!"  
  
"Yes," grinned Virginia, "thank you for inviting us over. But isn't there something you'd like to share with the others?"  
  
Clive looked up, slightly surprised, his fork halfway to his mouth. "Really? And what might that be?"  
  
Catherine smiled as her husband resumed eating. "I'm going to have another baby."  
  
Clive choked.  
  
Gallows slapped him on the back until he could breath again, chuckling. "Way to go, Clive! Whoo!"  
  
The green haired sniper coughed a couple of times, ignoring Gallows, and stared at his wife. "When did you find out?"  
  
"Just the other day," replied Catherine.  
  
"Why did you not tell me?"  
  
"Because I knew you would overreact like you are doing now, and insist I stay in bed for the next nine months."  
  
"Well, you should not overexert yourself when you are pregnant..."  
  
"Mommy?" interrupted Kaitlyn. "Am I getting a little brother or sister?"  
  
Virginia couldn't help laughing as Catherine answered.  
  
"Yes, dear, you are."  
  
"Yay! May I be excused? I want to go tell all my friends!"  
  
"Don't leave town and be home by sunset."  
  
Kaitlyn nodded and ran from the room. Clive put his fork down and stood. He was surprised when Virginia stood as well, and barred his way.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," she admonished, grinning and waving a finger. "Catherine has enlisted some help in keeping you from being too overprotective."  
  
When Clive just stared blankly at her, she continued. "Gallows, Jet and I will be helping to keep you under control, so you don't go too overboard."  
  
At this, Gallows and Jet exchanged looks. Gallows grinned. Sounded like fun to him. Jet merely rolled his eyes, wondering why he put up with this stuff.  
  
"Be glad to help, ma'am!" said Gallows.  
  
Catherine smiled. "Thank you, Gallows. And you, Jet?"  
  
"...whatever."  
  
Mrs. Winslett continued to smile. She knew that was the closest to a 'yes' she'd get from the surly silver haired boy.  
  
Clive sat down, in a state of shock. A goofy grin spread across his face. "I'm going to be a father again..."  
  
"How far along are you, Catherine?" asked Gallows.  
  
"Cheville figures about two weeks." Catherine smiled playfully at Clive. "Sound about right?"  
  
Clive turned a brilliant shade of red as Gallows cheered. Jet just shook his head as Virginia laughed.  
  
Catherine started to stand. Clive shot out of his chair and over to her side to help her up. She shook her head.  
  
"And so it begins. Clive, really, I won't break just because I'm standing up."  
  
Virginia suddenly broke into a wide, deviant grin. "Clive, I'd tone it down, if I were you. You may regret it, if you don't."  
  
Ignoring her, Clive helped his wife back to the living room. Jet and Gallows were about to follow when Virginia stopped them.  
  
"We've got to let him know we're serious, guys. I've formulated a wonderful plan. Gallows, this is what I want you to do..."  
  
* * *  
  
Virginia and Jet sat down on the couch as Gallows waved goodbye and left the house.  
  
"Where is Gallows going?" asked Clive.  
  
Virginia smirked. "It's a surprise."  
  
Catherine gave Virginia a funny look. "What are you planning?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
* * *  
  
The house was quiet, moonlight streaming through the window. Everyone in the house was sleeping soundly.  
  
Three shadowy figures moved through a shaft of moonlight, carrying what looked like a human shaped bundle. It was snoring.  
  
Okay, maybe not everyone was sleeping.  
  
There was a snicker as the group disappeared out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
He blinked slowly, the sunlight shining in his eyes. Wait. Sunlight? The window should have been closed.  
  
Clive opened his eyes.  
  
His surroundings were blurry. He wasn't wearing his glasses. But he knew he wasn't where he was supposed to be. First of all, he was standing. Second, he seemed to be tied to a post, his arms bound behind his back by something heavy. Whatever it was also bound his feet. And lastly, he could tell by the feel of the fabric that he was not wearing his normal outfit.  
  
All right, he thought, what is going on here?  
  
A blurred human shape moved past his field of vision. He could hear the man snickering. It sounded like Datson.  
  
Before he could question him, another figure stepped into his view. There was no mistaking the blurry purple blob.  
  
"What are you doing, Virginia?"  
  
She just laughed and slid his glasses onto his face, bringing his world into focus.  
  
Clive blinked.  
  
He was tied to the lamppost in the middle of town and -he looked down at himself in shock- dressed as a Memory Figure.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Consider this a warning," smiled Virginia sweetly. "Step too far out of line and you'll find out just how much Gallows and I love to play pranks."  
  
Clive stared at her. "You did this so I would not-"  
  
"Try to smother Catherine?" Virginia gave him a big grin, clapping her hands together and tilting them. "Yup!"  
  
"I...see. Now, will you let me go?"  
  
The young Drifter giggled. "Maybe later." She turned and started to head back to Clive's house.  
  
"Virginia? You are not seriously going to leave me here like this, are you?"  
  
He received no response.  
  
"..."  
  
* * *  
  
Jet went by later that day and let Clive free of his bonds. The green haired Drifter made it his first priority to change out of the Memory Figure costume, having been laughed at enough for one day.  
  
He behaved himself for the rest of the month. 


	3. Month Two Morning Sickness, Cravings and...

Authours Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.  
  
Finally, month two is here. ^_^ And thanks to meteor9 for helping me beat the writers block into submission. Of course, the originial idea he gave me mutated into this. ^_^ And that means also that this fic, while I had orginially intended it to be strickly humor, has become a bit more. I hope it's still as good as you expected. ^_^  
  
Month Two: Morning Sickness, Cravings and Names  
  
Kaitlyn walked into the living room and looked up at her father. "Mommy isn't feeling well," she said.  
  
Clive jumped up from where he had been sitting. "Catherine's sick?"  
  
Virginia gave him a look from where she was sitting on the couch. "Sounds like it could be morning sickness. Nothing to worry about. I'm sure Catherine had the same problem when she was pregnant with Kaitlyn?"  
  
"But still..." he started, but trailed off as Virginia gave him another look. He sighed. "I cannot help it, Virginia. I worry. I do not want anything to happen to Catherine. Or the child..."  
  
"I understand, Clive, but really, you don't need to worry so much."  
  
The sniper lifted his daughter from the floor and sat her in his lap. He said nothing as he started to adjust the ribbons in Kaitlyn's hair. Virginia didn't know why he suddenly looked so downcast.   
  
She didn't get the chance to ask him about it when Gallows and Jet came in the door, each carrying several large bags. Gallows plunked his down on the coffee table and started to list off the items within.  
  
"Let's see, we've got ice cream, pickles, sardines, peanut butter, pickled eggs, a carton of apple juice-"  
  
"Oh, great!" Catherine walked into the room, snagged the juice and continued on into the kitchen. "Thanks, boys!"  
  
Clive placed Kaitlyn back on the floor and gave her a light push towards Virginia. "I am going to see to your mother. You visit with your Aunt Virginia."  
  
"Yay!" cried Kaitlyn, and she ran across the room to Virginia and jumped up into the older girl's lap.  
  
"That's not fair, Clive!" yelled Virginia. She knew he had sent Kaitlyn to her on purpose to keep her from stopping him. Clive only smiled.  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," he said, and disappeared into the kitchen. Gallows laughed as he picked up the bag in preperation to move it into the kitchen.  
  
"He's been good for almost five weeks now, Virginia. Let him get it out of his system."  
  
"You just want to play another embarrasing practical joke on him," sighed Jet.  
  
Gallows spread his arms, a large grin plastered across his face. "Well, yeah." With that, he left the room.  
  
Kaitlyn giggled. "What are you going to do to daddy this time?" she asked, getting into the spirit of the situation. Virginia looked thoughtful.  
  
"Haven't decided yet," she replied finally, also grinning as wide as Gallows. Before she could suggest some ideas, however, Clive and Catherine returned from in the kitchen, Clive guiding his wife as she walked over to the couch. Catherine endured it, a strained smile on her face, and sat down.  
  
"How are you doing, Catherine?" asked Virginia. The pregnant woman looked up at her, then to Clive.  
  
"I'm doing okay under the circumstances," she replied. Clive gave her a crestfallen look and she sighed and shook her head, a little smile playing across her face. "Sit down, Clive."  
  
"Uh..." said Gallows as he walked back into the room. He had heard the converstation and tried to break the awkward silence. "...oh, hey, have you decided on a name yet?" Clive and Catherine exchanged looks and shook their heads in unison.  
  
"No," said Catherine, "in fact, we were going to ask everyone to help with suggestions."  
  
"That sounds fun! Can we do that now, mommy?" asked Kaitlyn. Catherine looked to Clive. He shrugged.  
  
"I do not see why not," he replied. Catherine smiled as Gallows chuckled.  
  
"I've got an idea," he said, "How about 'Oops'?"  
  
Clive started coldly at him for a moment before pointing to the front door. "Out."  
  
"I was only joking," sulked Gallows, but he remained where he was.  
  
"If it's a girl, what about Wilamina?" suggested Virginia. Catherine's expression was pained. "Um...or not, right."  
  
"There was a character in my books with a pretty name," spoke up Kaitlyn, "Marivel. Oh, and there was an Anastasia, too!"  
  
Clive looked thoughtful for a moment. "Marivel does not sound bad. What do you think, dear?"  
  
"It's nice, but wasn't Marivel a ...Noble Red or Crimson Noble or something like that? I'm not sure I would like to name my daugter after a vampire," replied Catherine.  
  
"Then what about Anastasia?" suggested Virginia.  
  
"How about I think about it for a while. But we should think of some boy's names now."  
  
There was silence for a few moments while as they wracked their brains for names. Finally Virginia broke the silence. "You haven't suggested anything yet, Jet. Do you have any ideas?" she asked the silver haired boy. He gave her a look but said nothing. "Sheesh, forget I asked, then."  
  
"Um...Jordan?" suggested Gallows.  
  
"Ralph!" supplied Kaitlyn cheerfully.  
  
"Malik."  
  
Everyone turned to stare at the source of the quiet suggestion. Jet stared back levelly. The silence hung in the air for several moments before Jet cracked a grin. "I'm joking."  
  
Catherine shook her head. "How about we decide a name a bit closer to the due date?"  
  
There was general agreement and the rest of the day passed without much incident, short of Virginia, Catherine, Kaitlyn, and the others plotting evil against Clive.  
  
* * *  
  
It was late at night. The small figure crept from the room, giggling. It was met by another giggling figure.   
  
"Mommy almost woke daddy up laughing," said the small figure, obviosly Kaitlyn.  
  
"As long as he didn't notice what was going on, we'll be fine," replied Virginia. "now we should be getting back to our own beds."  
  
* * *  
  
Clive slept in late the next morning, and as a result, the others were up before him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when he got up and went about his morning routine. It was when he joined the others that he began to suspect something was afoot. Especally when Jet looked up from his drink as the older man entered the room and proceeded to spray most of it across the room, laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Clive.  
  
"Nothing," sniggered Jet. Clive gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't ask him again. Catherine looked over from where she was sitting. She had a funny look on her face, like she was trying hard not to laugh as well.  
  
"Dear, we're out of apple juice. Could you go the store and get some more?" she asked. It took most of her effort to keep her voice normal.  
  
Virginia and the others were all sitting around the room, and none of them were doing very well in the battle against the giggles.  
  
"..." said Clive, "...okay, what did you do to me last night?"  
  
"Nothing, daddy. You're pretty."  
  
"...pretty...?" With that, Clive walked over to a mirror and peered into it. He groaned. "Nice try, Catherine. If you will all excuse me now, I have some makeup to wash off."  
  
The game up, everyone gave up trying to hide it and they all proceeded to fall over laughing at Clive's expense. "It was a good plan," remarked Catherine remarked, "it's just too bad none of us could play poker."   
  
But it was enough to keep Clive under control once more, if only for another few weeks. 


	4. Month Three The Sign

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Wild ARMs 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony/Not me.  
  
I'm really sorry this next chapter took me so long to finish and post, but I've just had a major case of writers block for the last few months. Plus the computer that was on the net died so the connection got frozen for the remainder of our stay in this house. So yeah, that and all the other shit that's been going on lately has kept me from writing. Now that most of that seems to be dealt with or will be dealt with shortly, I'm getting back on track, so expect to hopefully see the next chapters of this fic really soon. Whoo hoo! Anyway, next chapter of EtW coming right up! (And I apologize if Clive starts sounding like Benton Fraser. That's what happens when I watch four straight episodes of Due South as I write.)  
  
Month 3- The Sign  
  
"It's too strong!"  
  
Kovan looked over to Goodwin. "What can we do?" he asked, firing off another shot at the creature to keep it at bay. Goodwin shrugged helplessly.  
  
"We'll have to send someone for help. Who's the fastest rider in town?"  
  
Kovan turned to Mock, the young boy standing behind him. "Go get Annette and tell her to head to the next town to get help!" The boy nodded and ran off to find the town ARMsmith.  
  
Clive ducked the paper missile aimed at his head, a hurt expression on his face. "Catherine," he whined. She just scowled at him.  
  
"Get out of the kitchen and let me cook!"  
  
Virginia chose that moment to step in and dragged Clive forcibly from the room. "Let her be, Clive. Supper'll be ready sooner."  
  
The sniper grumbled in response and started pacing. Virginia just sighed and rejoined Jet and Gallows at the card game they were playing. Picking up her cards, she studied her hand.  
  
"Hey, my cards are out of order! Gallows, were you cheating?!"  
  
"No!" exclaimed the big Baskar, waving his hands, "it wasn't me! It was Jet, I swear!"  
  
Virginia gave him a disbelieving look. "You expect me to believe that Jet was cheating?"  
  
The silver haired youth shot Gallows a dirty look as the Baskar continued. "We ARE playing for gella, you know!"  
  
Clive glanced over at the poker game as it erupted into a full out shouting match and sighed. He was about to head over and break it up when the front door opened and Kaitlyn came running in, followed by a young boy.  
  
"Daddy, I want you to meet my new friend! This is David, he's here visiting his grandfather," she informed him. David gave him a look.  
  
"Oh hey, it's you. Still not dead, huh?"  
  
Clive sweatdropped. "Um, not as such, no."  
  
Kaitlyn smiled again. "We're going to go play." With that, the two children ran off.   
  
Once that was over with, Clive headed over to where his friends were still busy quarrelling. He was pulling Virginia off Gallows as she tried to beat him over the head with a couch cushion when Catherine reentered the room.  
  
"Hey! Don't damage the furniture!" she bellowed, and the four drifters froze in an odd looking tableau before Gallows fell over. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready."  
  
Clive dropped Virginia back to the floor. "I will go get Kaitlyn." With that, he headed off in the direction the two children had disappeared in.  
  
"Is that right?"  
  
Kaitlyn had just spent the last few minutes telling David about her mother's pregnancy and how her father overreacted and his friends played pranks on him as punishment. He found all of this highly amusing.  
  
The little girl nodded in response to his question. "He's been pestering mommy again, but aunt Virginia hasn't come up with any pranks yet."  
  
The boy thought for a moment before a grin split his face. "Balleana, I'll have to thank you later," he murmured to himself. But before he could share his idea aloud, Clive knocked on his daughter's door.  
  
"Kaitlyn, it is time for supper. You and your friend can come join us at the table now."  
  
"Okay daddy, coming!" answered Kaitlyn. Turning back to David, she lowered her voice. "You can share your idea with aunt Virginia and the others after dinner." With that, the two children headed off the dining room.  
  
After supper, Kaitlyn told Virginia about David's idea and the older woman called a council of war. Once the group was assembled (namely everyone but Clive), David related his idea to them. Virginia chuckled evilly.  
  
"It's so simple and childish. He'll never expect it! It's perfect, David," she said. "Shall we implement the plan tomorrow morning?" With that she looked at Catherine. "Can you do it?"  
  
Catherine nodded. "Of course. Should we warn the other townspeople not to clue him in?"  
  
Virginia snapped her fingers. "Great idea! David, Kaitlyn, think you can handle that?"  
  
David nodded, a small smirk plastered across his face. He was enjoying this. He and Kaitlyn ran off to take care of their part of the plan as the others planned the rest.  
  
The next morning dawned bright and early. Clive was just pulling on his jacket when Catherine approached him and gave him a big hug. Clive was a little taken aback by it, but he returned it just the same.  
  
"What brought that on?" he asked once she pulled away, a small grin on his face. Catherine returned the smile and shrugged.  
  
"Can I not give my husband a hug whenever I feel like it anymore?"  
  
"Of course you can, I just... no, never mind. Now, I have some errands I must run. I will return shortly." With that, he turned and left. Catherine snickered as he went.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Canceco, "I can have this fixed in maybe an hour, absolutely."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be back later to pick it up, then." Clive relinquished his ARM to the town's ARMsmith and turned to leave when he heard the man trying to stifle his laughter. He turned back around. "What is so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," replied Canceco, a big grin still plastered across his face, "at least, nothing you would understand unless you were an ARMsmith."  
  
Clive blinked. "...Ah." He left the building. Once he was sure Clive was out of hearing range, Canceco broke down into gales of laughter.  
  
There must have been some joke that had been passed around town that he was unaware of, Clive was sure. Everywhere he'd gone that day, everyone was practically doubled over laughing. What was going on?  
  
He was about to go find Catherine and ask her if she knew anything when the rider arrived. She was nearly falling out of her saddle, she was so exhausted. He ran over to help.  
  
"Little Rock...in trouble..." she gasped between breaths, "monster attack..."  
  
Clive recognized her as the ARMsmith from Little Rock. "Annette? What's wrong?"  
  
She took a few seconds to catch her breath before responding. "There's a monster attacking the town and we can't seem to get rid of it. And there hasn't been any drifters coming by to help."  
  
Clive helped her to her feet and began to lead her to his house. "I am sure Virginia and the others would be willing to help. Let us go talk to them."  
  
"Thanks." Annette fell in behind him. "...Um..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you aware that you have a 'kick me' sign on your back?" 


	5. Month Four The Mission

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.  
  
The fourth month is here, but don't start rejoicing just yet. I know I said I snuck some seriousness into one of my previous chapters, but this one is the most serious chapter of this humour fic I've written so far, even after I rewrote the more serious part to make it sillier. I appologize for it not being as funny as normal, but I promise the next chapter will be back to the utter silliness. And I do mean silly. Hee hee hee... Oh, and for those of you who don't remember, David is the boy from Ballack Rise, not one of my characters.  
  
Month Four: The Mission  
  
"I cannot believe you talked me into this," grumped Clive as he and the other three members of the Maxwell gang galloped through the desert, following Annette back to her hometown. "I should be at home making sure nothing is happening that could harm Catherine."  
  
"For the guardian's sake, Clive! Catherine is a big girl and can take care of herself!" Virginia shot back with a scowl. Clive had been grumping about the same thing ever since they'd left Humphrey's Peak. She was growing tired of listening to him. "If you keep this up, I'll feed you to the monster myself!"  
  
"Yeah, she'll be find, Clive, you'll see. Kaitlyn and David will make sure she's all right," added Gallows.  
  
X X X  
  
"Mommy, I'm going out to play with David, okay?"  
  
Catherine looked up from where she was sitting reading a book. "Be back by sundown."  
  
"Yes, mommy!" And Kaitlyn was off, out the door. Catherine smiled.  
  
"The house to myself for the rest of the day. This is so nice." Propping her feet up on the coffee table, Catherine returned her attention to her novel.  
  
X X X  
  
Clive just hmphed and crossed his arms, so the others ignored him. "What do you suppose this creature is?" asked Gallows.  
  
"How should I know?" snapped Jet, "Annette didn't exactly tell us much, did she?"  
  
"I guess we'll see when we get there, won't we?" snapped Virginia, doubly annoyed now. Gallows and Jet glared at each other.  
  
Annette fell back to trot beside the young leader. "We're almost to the town. The monster is nocturnal, so we don't have to worry about it coming out to greet us."  
  
Virginia nodded and they rode on in almost complete silence until they reached Little Rock a short time later. Annette and the team dismounted and tied their horses on the hitching post outside the saloon. "So, what now? We just wait for the monster to come out and deal with it?" asked Jet.  
  
"Essentially, yes." Annette turned and began walking towards her shop. "Well, I have to get back to work. There's still time before the monster returns, so you could always waste it at the saloon. Bye, and thank you once more."  
  
"No problem!" smiled Virginia. She turned around to face her teammates and groaned. Clive and Gallows had both already disappeared inside. She grabbed a somewhat startled Jet by the arm and dragged him inside, too. "Come on, let's go," she grumbled.  
  
Once inside, they joined the other two men at the table they'd taken over. Virginia noted that Clive, unlike Gallows, already had a drink in front of him. And by the smell of it, she guessed it was something particularly strong.  
  
"Clive, are you moping?" she snapped. "It's starting to get on my nerves!"  
  
"Would you perfer me to be a grumpy bundle of nerves on the battle field? No? Then please let me be," was his reply.  
  
She glared at him, saying nothing for a long while before sighing. "Fine, whatever." But she didn't stop firing acid looks in his direction, which he returned just as readily.  
  
Gallows grabbed Jet and pulled the boy aside, away from the two grumpy party members and whispered in his ear. "Is it just me, or do those two seem to be fighting a lot lately?"  
  
"Maybe Virignia's PMSing. I don't know, nor do I really care. I just want to stop this monster and collect the reward."  
  
Gallows laughed. "Glad to see you're still acting normal."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
X X X  
  
Dusk couldn't have come any sooner for Jet. According to the townsfolk, the sun went down, the monster came out. Not only that, but Clive and Virginia had been at each other's throats for the remainder of the day, and it was beginning to grate even on him. They sat at the makeshift barrier the townspeople had built to keep the monster out, waiting for it to show it's ugly face. Clive hiccupped and Virginia shot him a death glare.  
  
"I am not drunk!" he insisted. Jet was sure that was a lie. He'd watched the older man down drink after drink of the hardest stuff Von would serve him for the last few hours. He was certian no one on Filgaia had that kind of tolerance.  
  
Jet didn't understand the need some people had to drink. He'd heard some people claim it calmed them down, but if Clive, who was obviously a nervous wreck, was any example, then that was a lie, too. He was beginning to think it was wrong to have dragged the older man out to Little Rock. Virginia should have let him stay home with his wife. Everyone would be happier, and Kaitlyn and David could have kept up the vigil on Clive.  
  
But there was nothing to be done for it now. Jet perked up as the guard from Little Rock, Kovahn, spoke. "Look over there. I think it's coming."  
  
Clive lifted his ARM and looked through his scope at the distant figure.  
  
"..." he said.  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Virginia.  
  
Clive looked over at her, rolling his eyes. "It's a trilobite."  
  
"It's bigger than normal!" protested Kovahn. "And faster. Don't underestimate it, it's dangerous!"  
  
"Yeah, it is bigger," muttered Clive, "by about two inches."  
  
"Oh, who cares? Let's just kill it, get paid, and get the hell out of here." With that, Jet stood and headed off to face the monster. The others hastened to catch up, and soon the creature was within firing range. They found out the hard way that Kovahn wasn't lying about it being faster than normal as it continuously dodged their attacks, snapping back in counter. Clive tried his Lock On skill, and missed. Virginia lept upon that in a second.  
  
"Not drunk, huh!? How do you MISS with LOCK ON!?" she yelled. Clive just shrugged, a goofy grin on his face and passed out. Virginia resisted the urge to kick him as Jet took care of the trilobite with his Accelerator skill. With an irritated sigh, he ignored the others and headed back to town. They followed shortly after him, Gallows carrying Clive on his back, as the passed out sniper snored obnoxiously.  
  
X X X  
  
"Urgh..."  
  
"Finally coming around, huh?"  
  
Clive opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, the pain in his head temporaroly causing him to forget that he required his glasses to bring focus to his world. But he still knew who the three fuzzy shapes before him were. "...hello...why does my head hurt so much?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" came Virginia's sarcastic reply.  
  
Clive made an effort to sit up, clutching at his head and groped about for his glasses. "If I did, do you think I would be asking?" Finding the truant glasses, he slid them on.  
  
Virginia didn't answer him. "Well, we should be heading back to Humphrey's Peak now that we're all up."   
  
It was still a few minutes before Clive joined everyone else outside as Kovahn met up with them. "Thank you for stopping the monster. As we agreed, here's your reward." Jet snatched the bag from the man and peered inside.  
  
"...200 gella? That's it?"  
  
Kovahn sweatdropped, scratching at the back of his head. "We don't have a lot to offer..."  
  
"That's plenty, really," Virignia assured him as Gallows and Clive took Jet firmly by each arm and led the boy from town. 


	6. Month Five First Impressions

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA3. You think they've figured that out by now? Heh.  
  
Well, to be completely honest, I didn't much care for that last chapter I posted. That, and I forgot to spell check it before posting. My bad. But I promised you silly, and I hope this is silly enough for your liking. I won't keep you, go read! (And yes, Catherine's last name is a nod towards one of the cool characters from Kingdom Hearts. I just couldn't come up with anything of my own.)  
  
Month Five: First Impressions  
  
"Daddy, how did you and mommy first meet?"  
Clive smiled and looked down to where his daughter was sitting. "You do not really want to hear about that, do you?"  
It had been a couple of weeks now since the team returned to Humphrey's Peak. The time had been enough to cool the groups' heated tempers, and things were pretty much back to normal. Catherine smiled. "Of course she does, dear. Why don't you tell her about it?"  
"I'd like to hear too, Clive," chimed in Virginia. "And so would Jet and Gallows, right boys?"  
Jet just flicked his hand dismissively while Gallows blurted out, "heck, yeah!"  
Clive sweatdropped, looking embarrassed. "Really, you do not want to hear that boring old story..."  
"Then I'll tell it," smiled Catherine. Clive groaned and Virginia shushed him.  
"Let Catherine speak."  
"Thank you, Virginia. Now, this story takes place several years ago, in Jolly Roger..."  
  
X X X  
  
A younger Catherine was on her way back to where she and her father were staying. Since her mother had died, she'd been accompanying her father as he traveled around Filgaia on business. His current job was professor of archeology at the local university. Since their room on campus wasn't ready yet, they were being put up at the local inn. She hurried her pace as she noticed how late it was. Her father would be wondering what was keeping her. As she neared the entrance of the Bell Starr, the door swung open and two young men staggered out.  
The first thing she noticed was how handsome they were. Immediately after, however, it became apparent that both were blind drunk. She tried to step around them, but the taller of the two, a man with glasses and green hair, moved over to block her path. She reeled back as far as she could away from his terrible alcohol breath.  
"Yo-you know," he slurred, leaning clumsily up against the wall, "I'm the mo-most beautiful woman you've ever seen..."  
Catherine had no time to move when the young man pitched forward, making the most disgusting retching sound, and threw up on her feet. She slapped him and he went sprawling. His blonde friend started laughing but apologized and dragged the green haired man away.  
  
X X X  
  
"That was the first time I ever met Clive," finished Catherine.  
Kaitlyn was giggling, Virginia was trying hard not to laugh, Gallows had given up and was laughing uproariously, and even Jet had cracked a smile. Clive looked incredibly embarrassed, sweatdropping and scratching at the back of his neck.  
"But Catherine," Virginia asked once she'd fought off her giggles, "if that was the first impression, how'd you end up with him?"  
"That's a good question. Maybe Clive should tell you about that himself?" was Catherine's reply as she looked over to her husband. He was still sweatdropping, but he nodded.  
"Perhaps that would be best, yes."  
  
X X X  
  
It was the next morning, and the two young men that Catherine had met at the saloon were just waking up. They had both drunk heavily the night before, but the blonde had more tolerance. He could actually remember what had happened the night before.  
"Clive?"  
Clive looked up at his roommate and friend. "Uhg?"  
His friend cracked a smile. "Do you feel as bad as you look?"  
Clive threw a pillow at him. "Please be silent, Julian. And besides, you do not look very well yourself."  
"Yeah? Well, at least I didn't throw up on some poor woman's shoes yesterday," Julian replied, still smiling as he batted the pillow out of the air.  
"I did what?"  
"You heard me." Julian favored him with another crooked smile. "Don't worry, I appologized for you. You made quite the impression on her, I must say."  
Clive clutched at his head. "Why do we continue to do this to ourselves?"  
"Because it's fun, I suppose," replied Julian with a shrug, the smile still present. He stood and hefted a small pile of text books. "Anyway, we've got classes to get to."  
  
X X X  
  
Clive and Julian were both taking different courses, so they had few classes in common. Julian was learning to be an engineer and Clive was taking courses in archeology. Clive was looking forward to his classes today, since there was a new professor starting that day.  
On his way into the classroom, he bumped into someone coming out and dropped his books.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me help you with those."  
The young woman knelt down to help, and as she handed them back to him, she got her first good look at him. "You!" Catherine exclaimed. "You're the boy from the other day!"  
Clive sweatdropped. "Uh, yes, I suppose I am. I am really sorry about that..."  
"I guess it's okay."  
"Um..." Clive scratched at the back of his neck, feeling awkward. "Are you new in class?"  
"No. My father's the new professor. I was just helping him get set up for his first day."  
"Oh... well, we got off on the wrong foot last night. I'm Clive Winslett." Clive offered his hand for her to shake.  
"Catherine Ansem," she replied, and took his hand. They shook. "But I have to go now." She turned to run off, but Clive called after her.  
"Wait!"  
She stopped and turned back. "Yes?"  
"...I'd...I would really like to make last night up to you. How about...dinner on me?"  
Catherine's expression was neutral for a moment before cracking into a smile. With a nod, she turned and ran off down the hallway.  
  
X X X  
  
Virginia smiled. "That's so sweet!" she chirped happily. Jet faked throwing up and she cuffed him lightly.  
"So what? Was it smooth sailing from then on?" inquired Gallows.  
Clive chucked and shook his head. "Oh no. Especially not with Julian offering me advice. I still do not know why I listened to him, I know for a fact that he was terrible with women."  
"What happened to him, anyway?" asked Jet.  
"I do not know," shrugged Clive. "We kept in touch through mail, but I have not heard from him in a while.  
"But anyway, that was our first real date. We had our problems, most couples do, but we got through it and here we are."  
Catherine smiled and leaned over onto Clive's shoulder. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask, Kaitlyn?"  
The little girl paused to look thoughtful for a moment, before replying. "Where do babies come from?" 


	7. Month Six: Where The Babies Come From

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WAs 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.  
  
Sixth chapter, a major talkie one. Whoo hoo! Three more chapters until you get to find out what the new baby'll be. Hee hee hee.  
  
Mon th Six: Where The Babies Come From  
  
"You still haven't answered my question, daddy!"  
This had to be the millionth time Kaitlyn had brought up the subject of where babies come from in the last few weeks. Clive couldn't answer her since he had no idea what to tell her without being too specific. The others always told her to go ask her father. Clive was sure they just liked to watch him squirm.  
"Why don't you go ask Gallows?" Clive replied before pausing. 'Now, why would I have said that?' he thought. 'I know what Gallows is like'  
But Kaitlyn was already off to find the big Baskar. Clive was about to follow her when Catherine walked in.  
"Clive, do I look fat?" Catherine stood in profile, showing off her growing stomach.  
"Of course not, honey. Why would you think that?" he replied.  
"You're just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings."  
Clive sweatdropped. "Of course I'm not, Catherine. You are very beautiful." "I look like a cow!" Catherine fell into Clive's arms, sobbing. He sweatdropped again. Catherine had gotten like this the last time, and Clive wasn't really looking forward to having to deal with it again.  
"You have gained weight, but that is due to the baby," he said, hopping this would cheer her up. "You still look beautiful."  
Instantly, Catherine's tears dried up and she pulled back, livid. "What, are you saying I look good as a cow?"  
"What? No, I am not saying any such thing Catherine. Really, you look fine. Besides, it does not matter to me how you look on the outside, although you are really pretty, it is what is on the inside that counts."  
Catherine smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, Clive."  
Clive accepted her hug, rolling his eyes so she couldn't see him. The mood swings had begun.  
  
X X X  
  
Out in the living room, Kaitlyn had found Gallows and was now pestering him relentlessly about where babies come from.  
"Look," he said, "your parents would kill me if I told you that. Why don't you go pester them about it?"  
"But they won't tell me either," replied Kaitlyn. "Please, Uncle Gallows?"  
Gallows chuckled. "Heh. Okay, squirt. You see, when two people love each other very much, they want to have children. Don't ask me why, it would just cramp my style.  
"But anyway, see, if they want kids, first they have to go to the baby agency and sign up. Once they've been approved, they are given a baby. If they do a good job raising it, they can request more."  
Kaitlyn looked amazed. "I came from an agency?"  
Gallows laughed. "No. I just made that up."  
"So where do they really come from?"  
"Sorry, Kaitlyn, you'll have to ask someone else." He ruffled her hair. "Now why don't you go bother your father?  
Kaitlyn nodded, ducked away from his hand and went to look for someone else. She found Virginia outside reading, and went over to sit next to her.  
"Whatcha reading?" the little girl asked.  
Virginia looked up from the pages of the book. "Oh, just the fourth volume of Disaster Girl of the Wasteland. Have you read it before?" Kaitlyn nodded. "Aunt Virginia?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where do babies come from?"  
The older woman didn't even blink. "Now, I've told you before, you should ask your parents about that."  
"But they won't tell me!"  
"Well...if you promise not to tell anyone I told you, I suppose I could let you in on the secret." She placed a bookmark between the pages of her book.  
"I won't tell!"  
Virginia had to laugh at the little girl's eagerness to hear. "There's this factory on an island that you can't find on any map..."  
"But if you can't find it," interrupted Kaitlyn, "how do you know it's there?"  
"It's a secret. At this factory, they make easy to assemble baby kits. These kits are delivered by a stork to married couples as a wedding gift. Once the couple receives it, they can put together their very own baby."  
"So I was put together from a kit?"  
Virginia shook her head, smiling. "No. I lied."  
"Lying is bad, Aunt Virginia."  
"I know. But if you want to know where babies come from, ask your mom or dad."  
Kaitlyn hmphed. "I'll go ask Uncle Jet." With that, she ran off. Virginia flipped her book back open and continued to read.  
  
X X X  
  
Jet was harder to find. He was at the outskirts of town, talking with Lombardia. The two quieted down as she approached and walked over to Jet.  
"What do you want, kid?" he asked.  
"Do you know where babies come from?"  
Jet said nothing for a few moments. "I don't know about you kid, but I came from a test tube."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. Now go away."  
Kaitlyn turned to Lombardia. "Do YOU know where babies come from?"  
The speech the dragon went into was long and complicated and ended with something Kaitlyn couldn't quiet remember about steel eggs. The little girl blinked.  
"I meant human babies."  
"Oh, well. In that case," responded Lombardia, "no, sorry."  
"Ah well. Bye!" And with that, Kaitlyn went skipping back home. Entering the front door, she saw her parents talking with Gallows in the living room. She ran over to her mother and tugged at the hem of her shirt. Catherine glanced down at her daughter.  
"Yes, honey?"  
"Mommy, no one will tell me where babies come from. Why not?"  
Catherine smiled, closing her eyes. "Clive, Gallows, if you'll excuse us..." She took Kaitlyn by the hand and led her away into another room. Gallows looked at Clive.  
"Is she going to tell her?" asked the big Baskar. Clive shrugged.  
"I suppose. She has probably grown sick of Kaitlyn perpetually asking that question," he replied.  
Catherine and Kaitlyn returned a few moments later, Kaitlyn strangely quiet. She gave the two men funny looks and left the room.  
"What did you tell her?" asked Clive.  
"Enough," she replied.  
Clive wasn't sure he wanted to know. 


	8. Month Seven: Baby Stories And The Power ...

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.

This chapter is kinda short compared to the others, since I ran out of funny to put in it early. Ah well, after I type this, I'm gonna work on the last two chapters and maybe they'll all be done tonight. Whoo hoo! Oh, and the first story Catherine tells is based on my true life babysitting experiences with my two year old niece. And the last scene was inspired by Excel Saga. Tee hee.

Month Seven: Baby Stories And The Power Of A Good Book

Catherine was really showing her size as she maneuvered herself carefully onto the couch. Virginia, who was also sitting on the couch, waited for Clive to get up from the chair and help her, but to her surprise, he didn't move.

The young woman glanced over to where he sat, engrossed in a book. He looked up as he noticed her eyes upon him. "What?" he asked.

Virginia blinked. "...nothing."

"Oh, okay." With that, Clive returned to his book, a look of slight confusion on his face. Virginia gave Catherine a funny look.

"Did that seem kinda weird to you?" she whispered so Clive couldn't overhear.

Catherine shrugged. "A little," she admitted, also keeping her voice down, "but even that's normal. You should have seen him when I was pregnant with Kaitlyn."

"Tell me?" asked Virginia, a devilish smirk on her face.

"Well, there was one time, around this same stage, he bumped into me and the freak out I expected never came. I think he calms down the closer to the due date I get."

"Makes sense," laughed Virginia.

A paper airplane soared into the room and, as though aimed by an evil spirit, lodged itself into Clive's hair.

The sniper never noticed, flipping the page in the book he was reading as his daughter and Gallows entered the room. Gallows retrieved the airplane from Clive's hair and still the sniper did not notice. Kaitlyn giggled.

"Daddy's absorbed in his book," she said, and poked him.

Clive blinked and looked up from his book again. "Yes?"

Kaitlyn giggled again. "Nothing, daddy."

"Oh, well, okay." Clive still looked vaguely confused as he turned back to his novel once more.

Catherine and Virginia exchanged looks again. "Okay, that's kinda scary," said Virginia.

Catherine nodded. "We could take this chance for me to tell you embarrassing stories about Clive." Everyone turned to look at Clive, but he didn't respond.

"Wow, he's really zoned," commented Gallows, and poked at his rattail, and once again, Clive never noticed. He looked up to Catherine, smiling. "So, what about those embarrassing stories?"

Catherine chuckled. "Well, I can only think of a couple, but they're more funny than embarrassing. Still want to hear?"

"Of course!"

"Well, there was this one time when I had to go out when Kaitlyn was about a year and a half old. Clive offered to watch her for the night. When I came home, he was trying to put her down for bed and she was being fussy. You should have seen the tired, irritated look he gave me as he stood there holding her as she squalled and squirmed. Apparently, he'd been trying to get her to down for the last hour."

Kaitlyn laughed. "I didn't do that, did I mommy?"

"You most certainly did," her mother replied.

"Can you tell us more stories?" asked Gallows.

"Oh, if I can think of another," replied Catherine, thinking.

"What about the time I hit daddy in the head with a ball?" piped up Kaitlyn.

"There's not much to tell," replied her mother. She turned to Virginia and Gallows. "When Kaitlyn was about three, she threw a softball at her father and hit him in the head with it. She thought it was pretty funny. Clive had a bruise on his forehead for days."

"That was not funny, it hurt."

The others looked up to find Clive watching them, a bookmark tucked into his novel. "I can still hear, you know."

"Oh, if you're paying attention, why don't you tell us some stories?" suggested Catherine. Clive shook his head.

"There's nothing I could add to that."

"So, Clive," asked Virginia now that she had his attention, "how come you've been ignoring Catherine lately?"

"I have not been ignoring Catherine," he replied.

"But you didn't run to help as she was sitting down," noted Virginia.

"That is because I was reading a book. And besides, Catherine is a big girl. She can take care of herself."

The others exchanged looks and Catherine reached over and poked him. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she asked.

Clive laughed. "I am still me. It is just... you know how I tend to get when I am absorbed into a good book." He held up the novel as proof of what he was saying.

"Awww..." moaned Gallows in mock disappointment. "I was hoping to get to play another prank." He paused for a moment. "Hey, where's the punk? I could play a prank on him!"

X X X

Jet was comfortable, relaxing against a tree a short distance away from town. He blinked.

"What? You mean this is my only scene in this entire chapter?"

The forth wall shattered with a lovely and somewhat musical tinkling sound.


	9. Month Eight: The Reason

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony.

I, Starflower Skylark, do hereby give my permission to turn this chapter of Expecting the Worst into a serious and fluffy fiction! (Stamps name with a loud thump) V

Month Eight - The Reason

The days passed rather quickly, and soon it was nearing the end of the eighth month of Catherine's pregnacy. The baby could be expected almost any time now. Clive was starting to get very nervous.

Catherine shook her head as she watched him pace from their bed. "Clive, stop worrying and come to bed."

Clive looked over to her. It seemed he wanted to say something, but changed his mind as he climbed into the bed beside her. She leaned into his shoulder.

"Honey, I know something is bothering you. Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

"...I know I should not worry, but I cannot help it. Ever since... since..." He trailed off, finding it hard to speak.

"Oh Clive, you know that wasn't your fault. There was nothing anyone could do."

Clive sighed, removing his glasses and setting them carefully on the bedside table. "I know that, Catherine. But... losing a child, even one unborn..."

Catherine pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Please... I don't want those sad memories to overshadow our happy ones now. This baby will be fine, and he, or she, will be healthy and grow up happy. We will love him as dearly as we love Kaitlyn."

Clive smiled, but it was sad. "I will try not to think about it, but it will be difficult. And, also... I would prefer if the others do not know."

"Well...if they don't ask, I won't tell them, but I think they have the right to know why you've been acting so strange. Do you think they would laugh, or something?"

Clive shook his head quickly. "Of course not. They are not that cruel, even Jet. But... this may sound a bit absurd, but I do not want sympathy. Or comfort. Virginia means well, but I do not think I could handle it, even now several years after the fact."

"I don't think I understand, but if that's how you feel, I will keep it a secret."

Clive smiled, this time relieved. "Thank you, Catherine. For everything." Taking her chin, he tilted her head back and kissed her. "Goodnight."

The light had only been off for a few moments before a quiet knock sounded on the door to their room. Clive and Catherine sat up. "Yes, who is there?" asked Clive.

The door creaked open slightly as it was pushed in. Kaitlyn stood framed in the moonlight, her big stuffed fox cradled in her arms.

"I had a nightmare," the little girl admitted. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can, Kaitlyn," replied Catherine. Clive moved over to make room for their daughter between himself and Catherine.

The young girl snuggled up to her mother as her parents settled once more, preparing to go to sleep. But sleep was not to come when Kaitlyn jumped in surprise.

"Mommy, your tummy is moving!"

Catherine laughed. "That's the baby kicking," she said. "Here." Taking Kaitlyn's hand, she placed it on her bulging stomach. Kaitlyn giggled in delight as she felt the baby jab at her hand, almost as though it knew it was there.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked.

"We do not know yet," replied Clive. "We wish it to be a surprise."

"I hope it's a sister. There are too many boys in town already."

This got a laugh. "What if it's a boy, Kaitlyn?" asked Catherine.

The little girl looked thoughtful. "I guess I could play with a little brother, too."

With a chuckle, Clive said, "Well, it is getting late. We can continue this converstation in the morning."

The three settled back down. "Night mommy, daddy," said Kaitlyn, and she rubbed her mother's stomach, "and baby."

They fell asleep wearing smiles.

X X X

By the time Clive awoke the next morning, Kaitlyn and Catherine had already gotten up. His daughter had run off somewhere, but his wife was just getting dressed.

Slipping silently out of bed, he slid up behind her, startling her somewhat as he put his arms around her. Leaning his head against her shoulder, he rocked her gently.

"Good morning, Clive," said Catherine, a good natured smile playing across her face. "You seem cheerful this morning."

"I have a beautiful wife, a lovely daughter and several great friends. Why would I not be cheerful?" he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Catherine giggled, but pushed him away. "I need to get dressed, honey. And so do you, unless you want to walk around the house in your underwear in front of your friends."

Clive just smirked in response and the two got dressed and left the bedroom to join the others in the living room.

"Good morning!" chirped Virginia as the two entered.

Clive returned the greeting. "So how are all of you this morning?"

Jet looked as surly as ever. "Fine," he replied. Clive's cat was curling about his legs and he was giving the animal a dirty look.

"Where's Gallows and Kaitlyn?" asked Catherine after she looked around the living room.

"I don't know, they took off giggling about something not too long ago," replied Virginia. "I think they were heading to her room. She wanted to show him something."

"I will go and see," replied Clive and he headed off towards his daughter's room. It made him a little nervous thinking about Gallows playing with his little girl. Who knew what the big Baskar could be teaching her.

Reaching her room, he saw her door slightly ajar. He didn't hear any sounds from within. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Gallows? Kaitlyn?" He recieved no reply. "I am coming in." With that, he gave the door a push.

A cascade of coloured scraps of paper rained down on his head, followed seconds later by a bucket. Surprised, it took him a moment before he realized he was being laughed at.

Lifting the bucket from his eyes, Clive could see Gallows and Kaitlyn nearly falling over, laughing at the prank they'd just pulled. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked.

Gallows shrugged. "Nothing. We just felt like it, right Kaitlyn?"

Kaitlyn nodded. Clive just blinked and turned to leave, still wearing the bucket on his head.


	10. Month Nine: The Arrival

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I don't own WA 3, it belongs to Media Vision/Sony. THE CHARACTER who's name will be revealed later in this chapter however, is mine. Please to be asking before using. Thank you.

The final chapter is here. Enjoy.

Month Nine - Arrival

"Any day now," mumbled Clive, pacing the living room floor. He'd been doing this off and on for the last few weeks, both nervous and overjoyed at the same time.

"Would you sit down Clive? You're starting to get on my nerves," snapped Jet.

Before anyone could say anything, Catherine entered from the kitchen. "Who would like some breakfast?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Catherine," said Clive, "you should sit down. I can make the breakfast."

Catherine's eye twitched. "I'm sorry, dear, but I've had your cooking before. I'll make the breakfast."

The others laughed at Clive as he sweatdropped. Catherine just smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

"I guess she told you, huh Clive?" grinned Gallows. Any other conversation was cut short, however, when there was a crash from in the kitchen.

"Catherine!" Clive's face had gone ashen and he ran out of the room, intent to find out what the sound was. The others were just standing when he returned, leading his wife from the room. Catherine's face looked pained but happy, and Clive looked relieved.

"It was just a pitcher," he said, as if this would explain something. "The baby is on its way!"

Everyone sprang into action. They had decided not long ago what to do when Catherine finally went into labour. Jet, accompanied by Kaitlyn, headed to the house across the way, to alert Cheville.

Gallows and Virginia gathered what would be needed for when the new baby arrived and Clive helped Catherine as they headed across to Cheville's house. Clive was wincing more than Catherine, since she kept squeezing his hand hard every time she had a contraction.

The process took less than ten minutes. Cheville was ready and waiting as Clive and Catherine arrived, and she hurried the expected mother off to a bed she had prepared for her.

Virginia wanted to stay with Catherine to help, but Cheville bluntly refused to let anyone other than herself, Catherine and Clive into the room. So she and the others were stuck outside waiting to hear news.

"So, what is there to do to pass the time?" wondered Gallows, already getting bored.

"How long is mommy and daddy going to be in there?" asked Kaitlyn.

"Well, that all depends, Kaitlyn," replied Virginia. "Some babies take longer to arrive than others. It could be a few hours, or just a few minutes."

Jet made himself comfortable on a chair, propping his feet on the arm. "In other words kid, we're gonna be here for a while, so you may as well get comfortable."

Virginia shot him a dirty look. "Jet needs work on his delivery, but he'd pretty much right. Would you like me to get you a book to read?"

The young girl shook her head. "Miss Cheville has books she lets me read."

It was a long, anxious wait for the group left outside. There were a few moments of excitement when Clive came out, but it turned out he was just retrieving forgotten or wanted items that hadn't been thought of earlier, such as ice for Catherine, extra pillows for Catherine, ice for his sore hand, and other things.

Jet glared at Gallows as the big Baskar took to pacing much like Clive had been doing earlier. "Sit down Gallows, before I sit you down. I've had enough of people pacing."

Virginia was trying to break up the resulting squabble when Clive came running out.

"Everyone! The baby is coming! Catherine wants you to be there, and Cheville is allowing it."

Gallows was over to Clive in an instant. "I've gotta see this!" he cheered. Kaitlyn was with them a second later, and Virginia was hauling a disgruntled Jet to his feet.

"Come on, it'll be a learning experience for you," she said, smiling. Jet just hmphed and everyone entered the room where Catherine and Cheville were still working hard. Clive moved back to his spot beside Catherine and she immediately latched onto his hand and started to squeeze. He didn't even flinch, his hand was already numb.

"The head is showing," said Cheville, "one more good push should do it."

Catherine followed this advice, tightening her grip on her husband's hand. This time Clive did wince, as his hand made a distressing cracking sound.

The others stood off to the side, watching. After a few moments, Gallows had turned an interesting shade of green and fainted. Kaitlyn giggled and poked him.

"How are you doing, Jet?" Virginia asked and turned to look at him. She blinked. "Jet?" Looking down, she found him also passed out on the floor. Sighing, Virginia shook her head. "So, how come you haven't you fainted yet, Clive?"

Clive's voice was pained as Catherine continued to squeeze his hand. "I have seen this all before."

It was over in moments, and Cheville made the announcement everyone had been waiting for.

"It's a boy," she said, then cleaned the child up and handed him to his mother as he started to cry.

Catherine was tired out and sweaty, but she accepted the crying bundle with a happy smile. "My beautiful boy," she cooed, cradling the new arrival.

Clive was practically glowing, his crushed hand forgotten. "I have a son," he said, awed, "Kaitlyn, you have a little brother."

The little girl joined her father at the bedside so she could get a better look. She couldn't see what colour his eyes were, they were squeezed shut as he wailed, but he had a tiny fluffing of hair the same colour as his father's.

"He's so tiny," she said.

Virginia was next to join the family and placed a hand on Clive's shoulder. "Congratulations, Clive."

Everyone ignored Jet and Gallows, both boys still passed out on the floor.

"So, what are you going to name him?" asked Cheville.

Clive's eyes strayed to the baby bag they'd brought, and to the novel he'd stuck in the side at some point he couldn't recall. "Beren," he said simply.

Catherine nodded. "Beren Winslett." Beren stopped crying for a moment, blinking his dark golden brown eyes. It was as if he realized something important was happening. But the moment passed and he started to squall again.

"He looks like his mother," commented Virginia, "but he's got your hair, Clive."

"Okay, all of you, out." Cheville started to chase everyone who wasn't Catherine out of the room. "And take those two with you." She gestured to Jet and Gallows.

The two boys didn't come around until just a few moments before Catherine and Cheville came out of the room, Catherine carrying a dressed, bundled and much quieter Beren. Cheville was just finishing up giving Catherine some helpful tips for taking care of the new baby.

"And don't hesitate to come over and ask if there's you'd like to know, or, guardians forbid, any problems."

"I will. Thank you Cheville," replied Catherine.

"What did I miss?" wondered Gallows before he spotted Catherine. "So this is the new kid? What's his name?"

Jet went over to investigate as well, curious despite himself, as Catherine told Gallows the baby's name. He'd never seen a baby before, and briefly wondered if he had ever been that small.

Catherine walked over to Clive and held Beren out to him. Taking his son, Clive cradles him in his arms, smiling. Kaitlyn tugged at his jacket.

"Can I hold him?" the little girl asked. After a quick glance at Catherine, who nodded, Clive knelt down.

"You must be very careful not to drop him," he said, and carefully passed his son to his daughter. Kaitlyn giggled as Beren tried to swat her in the face. After a couple of seconds, she passed him back to her father.

Clive stood, once again holding Beren. "I believe we have been here long enough. We should head home. I'm sure Cheville would like her house back."

That said, he tried to pick up the baby bag. It was a painful reminder that Catherine had pretty much broken his hand. With a pained and somewhat sheepish look on his face, he handed Beren back to his wife. "I think it would be best if I stayed here, if Cheville wouldn't mind looking at my hand."

Cheville agreed to bandage his hand, and the others took Beren home as she did so. He joined the others at home not to long afterwards.

"Mommy, daddy," asked Kaitlyn when everyone was gathered in the living room, "when can I get another little brother or sister?"

The end, but also a beginning.

Another note: Beren is the name of a character from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Silmarillion. I just liked it, that's all. Tee hee. And you will be seeing more of him, and Julian, so be on the lookout for them.


End file.
